The type of electrical connector of concern is one having a number of contacts in side by side relation, carried in a housing wherein &:he contacts include a wire retaining section which is also the electrical engaging section. A cover mounted over the housing includes a camming surface for opening the wire retaining section and releasing the wires by being pushed down. Experience has shown however that by bending the wires across the top of the cover will depress the cover and cause the release of the wires from the retaining section and loose electrical connection. Accordingly it is now proposed to provide a device on the housing which will prevent bent wires from contacting and depressing the cover.